The present invention relates to a continuously running rewinder with a pressure roller. Machines of this type are used for rewinding a web of paper, for instance, from a supercalender onto a reel-up drum.
Continuously running rewinders of the prior art are usually of the so-called pope type. By contrast, a mandrel rewinder of the pressure roller type produces better consistency of the rewound roll than a pope type rewinder. Because continuously running mandrel rewinders have not been available so far, the capacity of conventional mandrel rewinders has been much lower than that of pope type rewinders.